


After Work

by idrilhadhafang



Series: CEO Verse [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEOs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Poe Dameron, CEO Kylo Ren, CEO Poe Dameron, Desk Sex, Established Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Kylo Ren, Horny Poe Dameron, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren smut, Protective Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe and Kylo blow off some steam.





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who was going through a difficult time.

Saying that the meeting was stressful was putting it mildly; even Rose and Kaydel, who were ordinarily pretty cheerful, seemed to be tired, tense and on edge during it all. By the time he was done, Poe was exhausted and already hungry for Kylo’s presence. It was weird, feeling this way about a rival, even one you respected, but Poe had become as hungry for the tenderness as the sex. He supposed he’d never really understand himself — or Kylo, really. 

Kylo was waiting for him in his office. “Poe,” he said, and his deep, pretty voice made even that simple name sound beautiful. “You look exhausted. Sit down.”

Poe did. Kylo’s fingers rubbed the sore spots near his shoulders, causing Poe to whimper in relief. 

“You’re too good to me,” he murmured. 

Kylo chuckled affectionately. “I missed you.”

”So did I.” One day, he’d even marry this man, he swore to God. And anyone who didn’t like it could kindly fuck off. 

“How was your day?”

”Stressful.”

”Sorry.”

”Thanks.” Poe sighed as he spoke. He lay back in his chair, suddenly drawn to the fact that he was hard. He’d hid it successfully throughout the meeting (that damn meeting), but right now, he wanted Kylo quite badly. It got worse even as Kylo dug deeper. 

It was Kylo who noticed, and who said, “And here I wondered if you were up for it.”

”I am,” Poe said. 

They walked to Poe’s desk. 

“Lie down,” Kylo said, softly, “I want to see your beautiful face.”

Poe did, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of trepidation. Would they break the desk? Then again, it was pretty durable. 

Kylo stroked his cheek gently, but Poe could feel the undercurrent of possessiveness in there. “You’re so pretty like this,” he said. 

“Thank you.” Truthfully, Poe was still worried about falling off the desk or breaking it, but something in Kylo’s voice relaxed him a bit. 

Kylo pulled out the bottle of lube from his bag. Poe raised an eyebrow. “So you were just carrying it around for...something like this?”

Kylo smiled. “I believe in the value of preparation.”

Poe laughed. “I have no words!”

Kylo chuckled as well. He slicked up his fingers then with lubricant. “I’m going to have to prepare you, Poe,” he said. “I don’t want to injure you.”

”Please.” Poe’s amusement had faded away into arousal, truth be told, and he was looking forward to whatever Kylo had in mind for both of them. 

Kylo’s first finger breached him, and Poe had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. No one was there to hear them, but it didn’t mean he didn’t feel some trepidation. Kylo looked down at him. “Does it hurt?” he said, worried. 

“No. No, it feels wonderful, Kylo. Don’t stop.”

A second finger, and Poe wriggled around on those fingers, trying to get them deeper, deeper. When those fingers found his prostate, Poe actually whimpered — if he was less restrained, he would have screamed. 

“You want more?” God, Kylo’s voice...he didn’t know the things it did to Poe. “You want me inside you properly?”

”Y-yesss...”

Kylo slicked up his cock with lubricant before positioning it at Poe’s entrance and sliding home. Poe gasped; he hadn’t expected how big Kylo would be. Not enough to tear him, but definitely enough to fill him up all the same. 

“Beautiful,” Kylo murmured. “You are so...beautiful and amazing, Poe. I need you so much...”

He thrust in, again and again, at the same time stroking Poe’s cock, and the combination was enough to draw pants and whimpers from Poe. Pants, whimpers, even as Kylo made love to him on the desk, until he hit his climax, still whimpering and moaning Kylo’s name. Kylo followed, and it seemed endless, the amount of his seed pouring into Poe, until it stopped. 

They dressed. Poe knew he needed a shower after this, but fuck if he didn’t feel satisfied. He felt good. Tired but good. He placed a gentler, more tender kiss to Kylo’s strong throat. “It was perfect, Kylo. Thank you.”

”My pleasure. Well...both of ours.”

Poe laughed. “It was.”


End file.
